Admission
by wonderwman07
Summary: Kal is about to marry Lois and Diana is having a rough time dealing with it. Can they're deep connection save him from making the biggest mistake of his life? or will he break the heart of the greatest love of his life. Maybe if they both admit how they feel love will bring them together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Morning Rain

London's Westside, Diana's Apartment

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain fall on the window. Today isn't going to be my day. In a matter of hours I am going to watch the man I love marry another woman. The thought of Kal with Lois made my heart ache. It was bad enough I had to sit through Lois picking a wedding gown but to have to sit through her marrying Kal was just too much.

Closing my eyes I listen to the gentle pitter patter of the rain until I hear something shatter on the floor. Following the crash I hear Zola and Hera going at it.

"What have they done now", I think to myself. "Can't a demigoddess mope in peace?"

_"That wine was expensive", Hera yells._

_ "Getting started a little early Hera aren't we it isn't even happy hour". Zola yells. _

_"I had a rather stressful morning", Hera replies._

_"Doing what? Moping about that nice new wrinkle on your face", Zola laughs._

_"You little..."_

_"Not in front of Zeke. You might traumatize him with that kind of language."_

_"Traumatized? He is running around with out pants peeing on my roses."_

_"He is a toddler. He thinks it's a potty!"_

_"My rose bushes ARE NOT A POTTY!" Hera yells back._

No longer able to stay in bed because of Zola and Hera's yelling I get out of bed. Looking over at my phone I see that I have a message from Kal.

_Good morning Diana. Where are you? You are about to miss Cyborg's wedding day pancake. See ya soon, Kal El._

Reading the text I sigh, "Not today Kal. The less I see you today the better."

_Sorry Kal. Zola and Hera are fighting... again have to play referee. See you at the wedding, Wonder Woman._

Placing my phone on the bed I get up and head towards the kitchen to end this argument before I hurt one of them. Making my way to the kitchen I watch Hera and Zola in each others faces. I grab my braces and remove them. As they slip from my wrist a loud rumble shakes the apartment. Both of them stop fighting and look at me. My white eyes stare them both down.

"Sorry Diana", Zola says picking up Zeke.

"She started it", Hera replies.

Seeing that I have their attention I place me braces back on.

"For once can you both just act like adults", I reply looking between the two. "I am not in the mood today."

My phone rings and I jump at the sound of Kal El's ringtone... Calling Kal El...

I ignore it and look back to the women in my home.

It rings again.

"Aren't you going to pick that up? Its Superman", Zola asks.

"I am busy dealing with you", I reply in a harsh tone. "He can wait." I feel my eye fill with tears but I fight them back.

Hera walks up to me and touches my shoulder. "He's getting married today isn't he?" she asks.

"Who?" Zola asks.

"Kal El", I reply looking away from them. "I have to me there."

"That man is a fool!" Hera replies. "You are beautiful demigoddess. Any man with half a brain would fall over himself to be with you."

"I mean think of the super snu snu", Zola interjects.

"Snu snu?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"S. E. X." Zola answers. "I mean how would that even work with Lois she so... so."

"Breakable?" Hera says trying to help Zola answer.

"Yes, she is so breakable", Zola replies.

"He is restrained", I reply.

"Well that must suck", Hera says pouring herself another glass of wine. "I remember Zeus was a passionate lover: strong and commanding. Kal El has Zeus spirit, he would be a commanding lover if he was with someone who was his equal."

"He loves Lois", I reply as I head back towards my room.

"But I have seen the way he looks at you", Zola says walking behind me. "That look he has when he is near you is a look of a man in need of some Amazon..."

I turn around stopping Zola in her track. "He loves Lois and is going to marry her in a few hours", I say pointing my fingers in her face. "And I will deal with that fact like I do everything, with royal dignity." I continue walking to my room and slam the door behind me.

"Geez someone needs some snu snu", Zola replies looking back at Hera.

Waving to Zola to come towards her Hera whispers to Zola, "I think I can help with that."

"How?" Zola asks.

"A little help from Eros", Hera replies picking up the house phone.

The phone rings.

_"Hello coz", a male voice says._

"Hello grandson", Hera replies.

_"Oh Hera, what do I owe this unexpected phone call for?" he asks._

"It is you Cousin Diana, I think she needs a little personal lady time", she says winking at Zola.

_"Ok, what shall I send her?" he asks._

"A little naughty dream", Hera answers.

_"But its 12 pm in London", he replies._

"Haven't you heard of a day dream Eros?" Zola asks taking the phone from Hera.

_"I have. Where is she now?"_

"In the shower", Zola answers.

_Eros laughs, "Oh this will be fun. I'll make sure she has a lovely little shower."_

Diana's Bathroom

Turning on the water I pull out my scented bathing oils and prepare myself bathe. Unbeknownst to me Eros had entered my bedroom. He walks around looking at all the pictures in my room until he reaches on of me in my armor standing next to a man in blue armor and a red cape.

"I see why you are sad coz", he says looking at a picture of me and Kal. "Well I think this little shower will make it all better." Eros snaps his fingers and than vanishes.

Entering the shower I feel the warm water caress my body. I reach for my oils but my hands are met by another's. I turn around to find Kal El in the shower with me.

"Kal what are you doing in here?" I ask as I use my hands to cover myself. He doesn't answer with words but action.

He takes the oils in my hands and he stares at my wet naked body. His eyes res with desire I find myself breathless. Bottle in hand he lifts it over my breast gently pouring it on top of them. I feel the mixture of the hot water on my back and the cool oil dripping down my front. I gasp as the oil reaches my nipples.

"Kal we can't", I gasp as I fight to remain focused.

He steps closer, I can feel the heat radiating off his body. He takes the strong hands and beings to massage the oil into my skin. Starting at my shoulders he works his way down to my breast.

"Kal" I whimper.

"Let me love you Diana", he says into my ear.

The power of his touch is overwhelming. Slowly he backs me up against the back wall of my shower. I feel the moist cool tiles on my back. I feel him lift me up pinning me between his broad chest and the shower wall. Holding me up he spreads my legs opening me up to him.

I look up into his red eyes so full of passion. He leans his head down and kisses my lips as he enters me. I gasp at the sheer power of his thrust. I hear him growl as he take me.

"Let me love you princess", he says as he thrusts increase intensity.

I feel on like a burning flame is building in my body. I start to scream his name louder and louder, "Kal, Kal, KAL!"

My body feels like it is about to burst into a million pieces. Closer and closer our bodies become until we are one.

"Kal I can't, it's too much", I whimper.

Faster and faster Kal thrust until look into his hooded red eye as we reach ecstasy together.

"I have waited my whole life to feel that kind of release Diana", he says breathless as head collapses into my shoulders.

"Kal", I reply breathless but my words are meet by his lips. Suddenly I hear a loud snap and I feel Kal lips vanish from mine.

Looking around I find myself naked and alone in the shower. I turn off the water and get out. As I step out of the shower I look over to my clock its 12 pm Central Mean Time.

"Time to put of my happy face on for Kal's sake", I say trying to forget the mind blowing vision I had. "Damn Eros, it only made me feel worst."

Hiya guys, this will be a quick little this but excited. What's up next: Wedding day time, hope Diana can handle the big day or will Kal see throught her mask realize what is right in front of him


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: White Wedding**

Diana's Apartment in London

I stand in my underwear in front of my walk-in closet staring into a massive sea of cloths. Robes, dresses, royal gowns I don't know what to choose, but I don't want to choose. Choosing a dress would mean I would be closer to having to face Clark. I hear my phone ring again

"Diana hurry up or we'll be late to the wedding!" Zola yells from the living room. "If I have to hear Superman's ringtone again because he wants to know where you are I'm going to..."

"Ok, ok hold your horses I'm just trying to pick something to wear", I yell back.

"The blue one with the one shoulder", Hera says as she peeks her head in my room.

I spot the dress the former goddess was talking about and take it into my hands. Looking at the beautiful dress I hear Hera step into my room smiling.

"I know today will be difficult for you but we'll be with you the whole time", Hera replies as she helps me into my dress. She turns me towards the mirror in my room. "See beautiful."

"Thanks Hera for the kind words", I reply half heartedly.

"Your welcome", Hera replies shooing me out of my room. Entering the entryway I find Zola in a short floral dress holding Zeke in little dressy hipster dress shirt, vest and khaki pants. I see my little brothers face light up as he claps his tiny hands.

"Pretty sis", he tries to say.

We all laugh as his words are barely understandable.

Zola looks at me and says, "Ok Diana how about some of that beam me up Scotty action."

"Its teleporting Zola", I reply reaching for my com.

"Watchtower this Wonder Woman", I say into my com. "Four for teleportation."

"This is J'onzz number passengers confirmed", he replies. "Are you ok Diana? Kal was worried since you haven't been answering your phone."

"I am fine J'onzz see you soon", I reply knowing he know I was lying.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here", he replies as he teleports us to Metropolis. "See you soon princess."

Metropolis First Methodist Church Groom's waiting room

Inside the grooms waiting room I pace back and forth constantly checking the time on my watch.

"Damn it Diana where are you?" I ask slamming it on to the floor shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Geez Clark", Bruce says barely dodging my cell pieces. "J'onzz told you she has just teleported in so it will take her a few minutes to get inside the church."

"The wedding is in a few minutes Bruce", I reply taking a strong glass of scotch from Bruce's hand. "I need her Bruce."

Bruce looks at me with an odd look in his eyes as if he knows something I didn't. "I know you do", he replies.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I ask look over my shoulder at my old friend.

"For a man who is about to marry Lois you are thinking an awful lot about Diana", Bruce replies taking back his glass. "I am just saying shouldn't you be focused on Lois."

I look at Bruce knowing he was right.

"I am just being a concerned friend Bruce, you know about that Bruce don't you?" I reply opening the waiting room door.

I hear Bruce laugh as we leave the room. Under his breath he whispers," Do you know that you are about to do something really stupid?"

Without looking back I reply, "I heard that, cat burglar lover."

"That was the point goddess want-er."

"Want-er", I reply as he walking up besides me. "You are a billionaire genius and that's what you come up with", I laugh. "You have lost your touch Bruce."

"That's not what Diana says", he replies patting me on the back.

"How would Diana know about your touch..." I reply filling with rage.

I watch Bruce stop and stand in front of me. "She doesn't but I see I got a reaction out of you", he laughs.

"I hate you Bruce", I reply walking past him.

"No you don't but you do love Diana in a more than friend's way farm boy", he whispers behind my back. Annoyed at his accusation I ignore him and continue to the churches stage.

Outside the church moments earlier

Hera, Zola, Zeke and I teleport from London and rematerialize in front of the massive church in downtown Metropolis. Hera stares up at the massive structure.

"If only the architects of the ancient world had this level of technology I would have visited earth more often", Hera says walking up the stairs of the church.

I too look up at the beautiful glass covered church and take a deep breathe.

"I can do this", I whisper as Zola grabs my arms and yanks me into church.

"Come on Di", Zola says with a smile.

The back of the church

Making our way down the hallway I see Lois.

"Smallville", she yells as Cat Grant steps in front of her. "What are you doing? Its bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her dress before the wedding."

I cover my eyes with my hands and reply, "I didn't see a think Lois. Farm boys honor."

Lois laughs, "Right farm boy honor now what does that mean."

"Means I didn't look", I reply as my super hearing picks up Diana's heartbeat.

"Right", Lois says walking back into her waiting room.

Only Lois was gone into her room I use supervision to search through the church to find her. Looking around I find her standing in the church entryway. She is wear a beautiful long blue one shoulder dress clasped at her waist. I watch her dress move as she walk making her look like she was walking on air.

"Wow" I say under my breath.

Bruce chucks, "No than friend big blue, more than friends."

The Entry Way

Making our way inside the church I find most of Metropolis inside. As we walk I notice all eyes turn to me in my simple blue one shoulder dress. My heart sinks the farther inside I go. I try to sneak to our seats but The Flash and Green Lantern come up besides us.

Both of them were wearing dashing grey suits as they give us a pair of massive grins.

"Hello Ladies and little man", Hal says taking Hera's hand and kissing it to his lips.

"Aren't we all looking lovely this afternoon?" Barry replies waving to Zola and Zeke.

Zola looks at me smiling, "The Flash just called me lovely."

Hera snorts, "He called all us lovely jail bait."

Barry laughs, "I see why Diana calls you all a handful. Dinner at your house must be entertaining.

"Maybe you should invite me over for dinner some time little sweetie", Hal replies

"Oh it is", I reply shaking my head that Hera and Zola's child like behavior.

Off on the far side of the church I see Kal and Bruce walking out from the back of the church. As Zola and Hera are entertained by Barry and Hal I notice Kal stop dead in his tracks his blue eyes staring me down.

In a panic I excuse myself from the boys and head to the back of the church from the opposite side.

I hear Kal calling my name as I continue walk ignoring his deep voice.

"Diana", he calls grabbing my arm. "Why does you it look like you are trying to avoid me?"

"I'm not trying to avoid you Clark. I was just trying to find your mother", I reply removing his hand. "I thought she might need some help."

"Why didn't answer my texts earlier?" he asks

"Zeke had a potty accident in Hera's rose bushes", I pause avoiding eye contact. "I had to play referee."

I watch Kal give me a fake smile. "Are you ok Diana?" he asks.

"Clark it's your day so stop worrying about me?" I reply walking away from him. "I'm fine. Now go and get married."

I watch Bruce join us and touch Kal's arm.

"Its time Clark", Bruce replies as Kal still looks at me.

"Go Clark I'll be out a second", I reply with a phony smile. "I promise. Now go before you late to your own wedding."

I watch Bruce drag Kal away.

The entryway of the church

As Bruce and I walk to the front of the church I am puzzled by how Diana acted.

"Bruce I think something is bothering Diana", I say as I adjust my cuff links.

"You don't say mister investigative reporter", Bruce replies. "She called you Clark. She never calls you Clark unless she is lying to you or upset. You do the math."

"Why would she lie about not being ok?" I ask.

"Well you are about to marry Lois", Bruce replies as the doors into the sanctuary open. "You don't think that might bother her a little bit."

"No", I replies thinking about how beautiful she looked in her blue dress.

Bruce hits his palm to his face, "Clark she loves you and is very upset that you are marrying Lois and not her."

"Diana like me more than I friend?" I ask as I hear the band start to play. "But she is a goddess and I am just a farm boy from Kansas."

"No you are the most powerful man in the universe, basically an alien god yet a gentle soul", Bruce replies. "She doesn't see the farm boy she just sees you."

As I listen to Bruce all things become clear but I hear thunder crack the sky.

J'onzz walk up besides me from the outside the church and lean in to me, "Clark we have a problem."

"What?" I ask as it rumbles again even louder.

Both J'onzz and Bruce look at me any we all think the same thing, "Diana!"

Moments earlier in the back of the church

Finally alone I make you my way to the rest room to gather myself but I hear the sound of foot steps approaching me.

"Clark I told you I'm fine", I say stopping at the rest room door.

"No it's his wife", the females voice replies.

"Lois you look lovely", I reply as I turn to face her.

"Cut the crap Diana", she bursts in. "Why are you even here?"

"Kal is my friend Lois, I just want to be there for him on the happiest day of his life", I reply looking her in the eyes.

Placing her hands on her hips she laughs, "Ha! It's funny to think that a little mortal like me has beaten a god like you."

I stand in stunned as I listen to Lois's cruel words.

"Lois it was never like that me and Superman are just friends", I reply trying to remain come.

"Right I see the way you look at him", she says stepping closer to me. "With those pathetic puppy dog eyes, you make me sick. Well in a few minutes Clark will be all mine and you will keep your distance from him."

"Clark he is my best friend and colleague, seriously there is no reason for you to worry Superman loves you", I reply after taking a few breaths.

"That's right Amazon Clark Loves me and not you", she says turning away from me. "Now you make sure not to forget it... now what did you say your childhood nickname was on that dickless island?" I watch Lois start to walk away from me she add insult to injury under hr breathe. "Dirty no that's not it. Maybe it was soulless golem wait that's not it either. Clay now that sounds about right", she sneers walking away from me. "Why not go home Clay and be with your man, oh wait you don't have either."

As I hear the words Clay fall out of her mouth I feel Zeus's lightning rise up in my body so that it makes the church rumble with thunder.

I hear her laugh her way towards the exit but I restrain myself from knocking her into next year because I see Kal standing in the door way. As Lois meets them she walks past Kal and Bruce but make sure to look back at me.

"See you in the ceremony princess", she says as she closes the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about", Bruce asks walking over to me.

I feel my eyes fill tears as I look at to Kal's eyes.

"Diana", he says as the tears being to fall. He walks up to me but I step back.

"... I have to go Clark", I reply running towards the exit.

I see Zola and Hera standing in the doorway. I rush past them knocking them onto the floor.

"Diana?!" Zola yells but I don't look back. I needed to go somewhere safe, I needed to go home.

Getting off the ground Hera turns to both Batman and Superman. "What the hell was that?" she asks.

Batman opens his mouth to speak but a misty voice interrupts him. "Why don't you guys go and ask Lois", the voice replies.

"Eros do you know what happened?" Hera asks as the god of love appears.

"Of course I do, nobody makes my little cousin cry", he replies crossing his arms across his chest. In a flash he snaps his fingers and brings Lois back to the back of the church.

"What the hell?" she yells. "Don't you know who I am? I am Lois Lane wife of Superman!"

"Oh really", Eros says with a smirk. Waving his hand he creates a pool of water with an image to it. "Look down Superman", he says pointing to the image.

Superman looks down and sees Diana and Lois talking.

_"That's right Amazon Clark loves me and not you" _

_ "Now you make sure not to forget it... now what did you say your childhood nickname was on that dickless island?"_

_"Dirty no that's not it. Maybe it was soulless golem wait that's not it _

_either. Clay now that sounds about right..."_

All in the room see Superman eyes turn red with rage.

"Why Lois?" he ask turning his blazing gaze to her.

"Clark I..." for once in her life she is lost for words.

Zola come up to her and smacks her in her face. "You bitch", she yells. "Diana has been nothing but kind to you and this is what you do bring up painful memories and insult her!" Zola prepare to hit Lois again but Hera stops her.

Rubbing her bruised Lois looks at Kal whose eyes are still red. "I just wanted he to know her place now that I am your wife", she says trying to touch him. Kal looks back down into the pool staring at Diana's, the woman he loves, eyes filled with tears.

"Bruce tell everyone to go home", Kal say pausing to walk over to Eros. "There isn't going to be wedding."

"Smallville you can't mean that", she says trying to get him to stop. "You love me."

"Do you think after everything you have done today that I would still marry you?" Kal asks.

Lois tries to open her mouth to beg but Kal stops her. "I am not something to be won Lois", Kal replies turning his back to Lois.

Lois falls to the ground screaming. Hera looks at Lois annoyed at the horrible sound she was making.

"Eros send that shrieking woman out of our sight", Hera says as she give Lois the evil eye. "All that noise is going to wake Zeke."

Eros smiled at his grandmother, "With pleasure grandmother."

In a flash Eros sent Lois back to the middle of sanctuary.

"Good riddance", Zola laughs.

Superman looks to Eros, "Do have any idea where Diana might have gone?"

"Yes", he replies. "Diana has gone? home."

"To London?" Superman asks.

Hera answers, "No child of Rao, she has returns home to Themyscira."

Hiya guys, Hope you like this chapter and please review if you like. Whats up next Diana returns home and Kal goes after her... Wonder how at beachside chat will go


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beachside Truths**

Themyscira, The Beach of Persephone on the western side on the island

After flying for hours over thousands of miles I finally land on the western side of my home Themyscira: a pepper colored sand beach named in honor the queen of the underworld, the goddess Persephone.

"How fitting", I say myself as my feet touch the warm sand. "For me to land on the beach devoted to my aunt the tormented goddess of the underworld. For like her I loving a man who is incapable of loving me back, a fact that the Persephone knows all to well."

Gathering my thoughts I make my way farther inland. I feel great sadness wash over me as I walk passed one of the hidden outposts, for none of my sister would be there to greet me. As I walk through the forest Lois's words continue to play in my head:

_"That's right Amazon Clark loves me and not you" _

"Damn Lois", I curse for I know Lois was right, Kal doesn't love me. He sees me as his best friend not a woman who desire more than his friendship but his love.

As I move closer to the citadel of the Amazons I being to see the remnants of my sister's armor spread all over the ground: a brace here, a greave there and weapons everywhere. Making my way farther down the path I see the outline of the Citadel towering over the high tree tops.

Approaching the city gate my feet are met by snakes cowling around my boots.

"Hello sisters", I say to the snakes as my eyes feel with tears. "I have returned to speak with Mother."

Meanwhile at Metropolis First Methodist Church

I close my eyes listening to the vast sound from all over the world. "I can't hear her", I say as panic feels my voice.

"Will I sure as hell can hear Lois whining like a little bitch", Zola says covering Zeke's ears.

"Zola", Hera boasts loudly.

"What?" Zola says looking at Eros. "Eros you should have sent her farther away like Timbuktu."

"I'll go send everyone home", Batman says patting me on the back before heading out to the sanctuary. "Including Lois."

"Thank you, Bruce", I reply as I turn to Eros.

As Bruce opens the door I hear Lois scream and cursing Diana's name.

_"Fuck Wonder Woman that dirty man stealing whore!" Lois yells._

_"Come on Lois let's go home", Bruce says trying to pick up Lois up off the floor._

_"Don't touch me!" she says pushing Batman's hand away. "Clark choose to marry me a mortal not that goody, goody goddess bastard! Why is he choosing her side_ _over mine?"_

_"Because you finally showed your true colors", he replies. "And hurt a woman who has been nothing but kind to you."_

_"She never..."_

_"Never what, Lois crossed the line with Clark or the fact if it wasn't for her pushing Clark to be open up to you about who he was this wedding would have never happened."_

_"I won Clark all on my home", she boasts. _

_"No you won because Diana never tried to take Clark because she respected you enough not to", Bruce says finally getting Lois to he feet. "So the next time with think Diana is throwing herself on Clark maybe you should have a nice big look in the mirror..."_

As Batman finishes speaking my mother finally closes the door to the sanctuary.

"I know I never liked her", my mother says removing her church hat.

"Ma you never liked Lois?" I ask in shock.

"I liked her because you did son", my mother replies. "I always thought Diana was better for you."

"I think everyone knows my cousin is a far better choice for you", Eros says with a smile. "Especially because of the sex factor."

"Oh my mother is in the room", I reply.

"I'm sure your mother would agree that I am correct", Eros laughs. "She liked having sex with Pa Kent."

I try not to look at my mother as she answers him, "Well..."

"Ok too much information", I say cutting my mother off. "How do I find Diana?"

"Well Themyscira is surrounded by powerful magic Superman", Eros replies as he takes a seat in a broken chair.

"I need to find her", I say as I pace back and forth.

Raising his eyebrow Eros asks, "Do you know that my cousin loves you?"

"She loves everyone", I reply.

"Ok the Man Bat was right about you are special farm boy", Eros replies as he spins one of his duel pistols around his fingers. "I mean love as in the rip off my cousin's uniform and take her as yours own making her scream your name love."

I blush at his words, "I..."

Eros laughs, "Don't be shy Superman I know what types of naughty dreams you have involving my little cousin involving her lasso."

Hera pops Eros in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Eros asks rubbing the backside of his head.

"These modern religions are different than ours Eros", she says as she scowls at the god of love. "I don't believe talking about him dreaming of banging Diana is appropriate in a hold place like this or in front of the poor boys mother."

"Hera you aren't helping either", Zola says aloud.

"I ask a reasonable question grandmother", Eros replies looking at both Zola and Hera. "If I am to send him to her I want to know his intentions towards her. With Ares dead I feel it is my duty to check all suitors that might desire Diana."

I feel my face flush with embarrassment at Eros's words.

"How do you know about those", I ask blushing.

"You can see a lot of thing from up on Olympus Superman", Eros says winking. "You couldn't imagine all of the things I have seen."

"Enough toying with the mortal Eros send the son of Rao to Themyscira", she says hitting the god of love again. "He loves her more than his own life."

"Fine", Eros sighs rubbing his head again. "You always ruin my fun."

Eros turns back to me placing a tiny white feather in the palm of my hands. "If you want to find Diana you must clear your mind and think only of her. Allow your heart to be filled with images of her, her smell, her touch. Only then will the feather take you to her. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Good", he replies. "When you get to the island listen to your heart it will guide you. Now close your eyes."

At the god's orders I close my eyes and begin to think of Diana. I remember the first time we meet. How her gentle smile turned to flushed cheeks as I say, _"You're strong."_

In the darkness my nose is hit with the sweet smell of orchids.

"Diana", I whisper as the sweet smelling flower reminds me of her. As the scent of orchids consumes my senses I being to feel myself vanishing into thin air.

Themyscira, The Citadel of Warriors

Entering the grand gate of victory I mind my steps to avoiding the hundreds snakes littering the gate way. Looking around the over grown citadel I try to remember it in its former glory. The citadel was a marble masterpiece; its towering columns rivaled the glorious one in Athens itself.

Making my way to the heart of the citadel I find my mother's frozen statue of my mother kneeling alone.

"Greetings Mother", I being as I kneel beside my mother. Looking into my mother's soulless eyes I sight as I feel the tears being to well up in my eyes. "I am so lost Mother and I'm in need or your guidance", I say folding my hands in my lap. "Kal got married today. I know I should be happy for him but... I can not."

In the distance I hear a slight rusting of leaves that causes me to lose my train of thought. "Hello?" I call into the nothingness as I turn away from my mother. "That's silly there is nobody else here."

Themyscira, Outside The Citadel of Warriors

I feel a cool ocean breeze as I gradually open my eye and find myself surrounded by the absolute beauty of nature. There where massive trees that soared into the heavens, flowers that where in colors only seen in a box of crayons and a sky as blue Kansas on a warm summer afternoon.

"Wow" I say as I take in my surrounding. Looking around I hear the low sound of Diana speaking aloud. Using my super hearing I follow the sound her voice to a massive building. Peering through the wall I find her kneeling before a statue calling it mother.

_ "I am lost Mother", I say folding my hands in my lap. "Kal got married today. I know I should be happy for him but... I can not."_

Trying to get closer I step on pile of leaves. "Shit", I say under my breath as I notice Diana looking for the source of the sound. "I better stay put" I say turn to listen to what she is saying.

Inside the Citadel of Warriors

Turning back to my mother I continue to pour my heart out.

"I know it is not right to not be happy for my friend's happiness but I am saddened by it because..." I pause looking down at my hands before I blurt out the unspoken truth. "I love him. I know saying those words is not the Amazon thing to do but I can't deny my heart."

I feel the tears being to fall as I feel a weight lifted of my chest as I admit the truth. "But in the end I must for he belongs to another who he loves dearly..."

Outside the Citadel of Warriors

I hear her word, _"I love him."_

My heart soars. "Oh Rao", I say to myself. "She loves me. A goddess loves me, me a simple farmer from Kansas."

As she speaks I hear her voice crack causing me to look at her using my supervision. Glazing through the thick walls I see tears pouring down her cheeks. My heart sinking seeing the woman I love hurting because of me. Unable to take it any more I enter the building.

Slowly walking inside I watch Diana continue speak, "But deny I shall. I have thought of asking Eros or Aphrodite to strip away my feels for Kal but..."

"Why would you do that?" I ask softly starting her.

As I speak she quickly turns around as her tear filled face meets mine she quickly jumps to her feet.

"Clark I..." she says as I walk up to her.

"Don't cry Diana I can't bear seeing you like this", I say as I stand face to face. Looking down onto her face I am unable to fight the urge to pull her face close to mine. I watch her try and speak I pull her face to mine and I place a kiss on her lips.

Inside the Citadel

I feel Kal's lips gently pressed against mine. The warm emanating from his body is better than anything I could have ever dreamed of. As we break the kiss I feel his breathe against my face. Lost in the moment I greedily want more until I realize what I had just done.

"Kal how did you get here?" I ask as I try and create space between us.

"Eros", he replies as he grabs my hands preventing me from creating anymore distance between us.

"Why would he help bring you here?" I ask. "You are suppose to be getting married to Lois today.

"No I was suppose to, but I am not something to be won Diana", he replies pulling me in closer. "I don't want to won Diana, I want to be wanted."

"You are wanted Clark", I reply trying not to look into his eyes. "Lois wants you for you."

"She believes I am a prize to be won", he replies as he touches the side of my face. "I am a man not an object."

"Lois loves you Clark..."

"Don't call me Clark", he interjects. "I am Kal El to you. Clark is a mask I hide in Kal El is who I am. You see me for who I am. You see behind the super and just see the man."

"She sees the man too", I reply. "That's why you asked her to marry you."

"I asked her because I didn't think I could have you", he says as he forces me to look into his blue eyes.

"What?" I ask as I see the hunger in his eyes.

"I am just a simple farm boy from Kansas", he says as his face blushes slightly. "While you are a princess, a goddess and a warrior."

"You are a god among men with a gently farm boy's heart", I reply turning my face away from his. "It is I who is unworthy of you."

As my face turns away he grabs my face and pulling me back into looking into his almost red eyes.

I sigh, "Go home Kal, we can not do this."

"Where ever you are that is my home", he replies as his lips come closer to mine.

His lips inches from mine I reply, "Lois is your home Kal. Go to her and make this right."

"What is right is what I feel at this moment with you in my arms", he replies as I feel his heartbeat through his chest. "I have longed to have you this close for so long. To feel you in my arms, your lips touching mine, your body entwined with mine. Oh Rao, Diana I want to make you mine."

The pounding in my heart is overwhelming as see his eyes completely red. I reply in a low voice, "Than come and claim me."

Hiya guys hope you like this chapter and review if you like... "Don't be SHY"... in the voice of Smaug. hehe What's up next... Snu snu... nough said... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: All Mine**

The Citadel of Warriors, Themyscira

"Is this real?" he asks as he processes with I had just said.

I nod sheepishly.

"Diana I have longed for this..." he says but I place my fingers on his lips stopping him from speaking.

"Me too", I reply as I feel his lips gently kisses my fingertips. "The thought of this haunts my dreams."

Gradually I watch Kal's eye burn red with desire.

"I haunt your dreams?" he asks his breath quickening.

"Yes", I reply as the image of us entwined flashes in my mind.

Kal's mouth beings to open but I again I use my fingers to stop him.

"Not here Kal", I says as look down at my formers sisters and mother.

Taking Kal's hand into mine I lead him out of the Citadel towards the central marketplace. Leaving the Citadel our feet are meet with a trail of white orchids.

Looking at the trail of flowers I turn at Kal.

"Did you do this?" I ask.

"I wasn't me?" he replies looking as puzzled as me.

Curious about the trail we follow it until it leads us to the palace, my childhood home. Approaching the palace I notice a light emanating from an upper room, my room.

"By the gods" I say looking up at the light filled room. "We are not alone here." Panicked I feel Kal's powerful hands grab mine. My heart beings to race and my

face flushes as he laces his hands with mine.

Reaching the palace grand door I push them open allowing us to make our way upwards to my bedchambers. Making our way through the palace I watch him marvel at the overgrown marble walls covered in vines, yet with their haggard appearance their crisp white beauty still shown through the thick greenery. We walk in silence until we reach a massive dark wooden door laced with gold hinges, door knobs and a letter nailed onto it.

Looking at the letter I notice the handwriting.

"Eros", I say under my breath.

Afraid what my cousin had written I reach of the letter but Kal grabs it first. Letter in hand Kal being to read aloud.

_To my favorite little cousin, _

_I know you are still a little peeved at me for this mornings shower fun: seeing you and Superman bathing together your bodies merging into one, you screaming his name in absolute pleasure. I mean who would have thought that you my little sweet virginal cousin mind could think of something so naughty, I am so proud of you..._

_Oh but I have lost my train of thought sorry about that. Now back to more pressing matters I have made up your room for a romantic evening. So enjoy yourself cousin._

_Much love you cousin,_

_ Eros, the god of love_

Kal peers up from the letter raising his eyebrow before looking back towards the letter.

"_This morning's shower fun_?" Kal asks with a smirk on his face. "What shower fun is your cousin talking about Diana."

"Nothing", I blurt out quickly.

"Right", Kal replies as he continue reading.

_PS. I know the Kryptonian is reading this is reading the letter so don't feel bad little cousin you should see what Kal does to you in his dreams... makes your shower dream look like child's play._

_PSS. Your welcome. J_

"What have you been dreaming Kal?" I ask returning his smirk as I open the door to my room.

Pushing the double doors open my eyes are meet with a room filled with candles and the aroma or orchids.

Closing my eye I breathe in the sweet smell of the orchids as I feel a large hand spread across my back pulling me close. Slowly I open my eyes to find Kal's eyes burn like fire. Gazing downward like a hungry animal able to eat his prey Kal seizes my face bring his lips to mine. The touch of his lips against mine is maddening. I feel his arms pull me closer into himself. Gods his body burns like a furnace so warm, I feel as if I will melt into him.

Breaking the kiss our faces still close Kal speaks, "Oh Rao, you are so beautiful."

"As are you", I reply barely able to focus on my words. For the smell of him mixed with the orchids was intoxicating.

Pulling apart I place my hands on his broad chest tracing the outline of his godly physique from atop his blazer, but my body desires more. As my hands trail down his body he stops them. Slowly he brings my hands back up to either of his blazer. Using my hands he pulls the blazer open allowing it to slide onto the floor. Still holding my hands he brings to his chest again using them to unbutton his shirt. One by one the buttons come undone gradually revealing the muscular body.

As the last button is undone I brush it off his body allowing my hands to follow its path down his muscular arms and onto the floor. Unable to fight desire for his naked skin to touch mine I turn my back to him. I pull my hair away from my back begging him to unzip me, to free me from my bondage of clothing. Inch by inch I feel his strong hands pull the zipper downward. Once unzipped his hands slides the one shoulder holding the dress up off.

Falling to the ground I am almost naked before him. Turning back to face him I feel a rush of wind as he quickly removes his pants. Looking at his completely naked form I begin to blush. His eye hooded I join him in the beauty of nakedness but removing my under garments.

"Am I pleasing to you?" I ask as I watch his eyes burn a deeper shade of red.

Walking closer to me he replies, "You are more pleasing the then the sun that gives me strength."

Standing face to face I take Kal's hands into my own and place them on my shoulders. Moving his hands down my body I gasp as his large hands reach my breast. His lips part as his thumb gently brushes my nipples. Slowly he encircles them making me want to beg for more he walks us backwards until my back is met by a wall. He lifts me up as if I was a light feather spreading my legs on either side of his body. Pinned between the wall and his muscular body I wrap my legs around his waist.

I feel the cool marble on my back and his warm body in my front. Gently I feel him pull my hands over my head allowing more of my body to contact the cool wall sending shivers down my spine. Kal leans in kissing my neck, my shoulders saving my lips for last.

His lips hovered above mine he releases my hands whispers, "Tell me to stop. Tell me we are wrong for doing this. For me wanted to make you mine. For the battle raging in my body that wants to make you scream my name to the night sky, but know I could lose control if I did."

As he speaks I place a gentle kiss upon his lips before replying, "You won't."

"I could not live with myself if I..." he replies as he looks away from me.

Knowing what pain Kal felt I remove me braces allowing them to clink onto the floor. I feel the surge of lighting through my body until my eyes burn white.

"See now you can't harm me", I reply as Kal looking into my white eyes.

Taking a step back Kal pulls me away from the wall holding my tight to his body. Walking backwards he stops at my large bed. I look behind me to see it is covered in hundreds of white rose pedals. Looking back at Kal I feel him lower me onto the bed. Feeling the gentle caress of roses on my skins makes my body burn for Kal more.

Starting at my feet Kal kisses up my body, but with each kiss it doesn't seemed not be enough for him. Like a savage beast he wanted more so he began to move his hands over every curve of my body. I hiss as hands pass over my aching breast.

From the gentle touch of his hands over my breasts he replaces them with his mouth.

"By the gods Kal", I hiss as he suckles my aching breast.

Grabbing a fist full of his dark curls I urge him on more. I feel him harden against my stomach which only excites me more. Pulling his head up from my breast I look into his fiery eyes. As if my some magic he knew what I wanted, what I needed, yet he denied me.

Moving his large hand down my body he reaches the sweet spot between my legs. I feel him rub my clit sending shudders over my body.

"Please Kal", I beg as he beings to add a bit more pressure.

"Not yet Diana", he hisses barely holding on himself.

Filling with such pleasure I grab a hold of the sheets on either side. My eyes close as the pressure becomes almost unbearable. Moving from my clit I feel his hand enter my wet pussy. As he pulls me closer and closer to the edge with every move fingers make.

"Kal, Kal..." I scream as I go over the cliff of pleasure.

I open my eyes as my breath quickens. Kal looks up to me, my eyes still hooded, and asks, "Is my goddess happy?"

"God's yes", I reply catching my breath.

"Now the good part", he growls.

"The good part?" I ask as he kisses my neck. "It gets better?"

Raising his eyebrow he replies, "Let me show you."

In a flash Kal flips us around so I am atop his massive body. Bracing my hands on his chest hi lifts me by my waist.

"Are you ready?" he asks as holds me above his erect penis.

I nod, "Yes."

Slowly he lowers me onto it. I feel every inch of him as he enters. So tight I wonder if he will fit. I whimper as I feel him almost becoming too much.

"Diana", he hisses as he looks up at me concerned. "Did I hurt..."

I silence him by rocking my hips. Slowly at first then I pick up the pace. Kal places his hands on my hips guiding them causing us both to feel pleasure. As we rock together in a gentle rhythm a rumble of thunder cracks in the distance.

Getting use to his size I begin to move faster. The faster we move the louder the thunder becomes until it is over head. I hear Kal heart rate and breathing increase tenfold. His hands tighten their grip on my hips. His thrusts become more intense. The red in his eyes deepens to a raging fire.

"I love you", he growls as the storms raging both outside and inside my bedroom.

As I being to answer him he flips up over again. I feel his full weight on my body. He kisses my lips as he thrusts into me with a force that causes lightning strike to light up sky outside of my window. Wrapping my legs around his body pulling his thrust closer deeper. Harder and hard he thrusts. I begin to hear the marble bed crack under the pressure.

An animalistic force took over me as I rack my nail down his back. The pleasure was all consuming until I scream for more.

"Harder Kal!" I beg as I lace my fingers in his curls. "Claim me as yours!"

Letting out a primal growl he meets my pleas with my hearts desire more of him. I feel myself almost at the edge once more as he joins me at the edge. His begins to thrust faster harder until the foundation of the palace shook. I feel Kal being to pull out but I hook my legs around him.

"Claim me Kal", I scream. "I want all of you."

My words seem to break him. He loses what little control he had as we come together. As we finish Kal collapses next to me all covered in sweat. His breath still rapidly he pulls me into his body.

"Was I ok?" I ask as I run my hands over his moist chest.

Kissing my forehead he replies, "Diana you were better than any dream my mind could think of, but I am sorry."

"For what?" I ask as I snuggle up to him.

"I kind of broke your bed", he says with a smile.

"You can always make me a new one", I reply smiling turning towards the bathing pool out of the balcony. "I think we need to get up. We are all sweaty."

"Well let me help you get all clean", he says as he sits up in the bed.

"Again?" I smirk.

"I am Superman", he winks.

"That you are", I reply as I quickly get up from the bed. Standing in front of the pool the moonlight shown behind me I stare down at Kal.

"I know that look", he says as he joins me in the moonlight.

"I wish we could stay like this", I reply as I look down at my hands. "Just you and me: a man and a woman not more no less."

"I know", he replies lifting my chin until our eyes meet. "We will face Lois and the world together. But tonight is for us."

Hiya guys, I hope you enjoyed this naughty chapter... Eros would be proud. What's up next the conclusion. Diana and Kal return home Lois is going to be pissed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Epilogue- The Morning After**

I wake up with my head resting on Kal strong broad chest. I feel him breathing peaceful under my raven curls. Slowly I smile as I run my hand across his lightly haired chest. I sense him smile as my hand travels lower and lower.

"If you keep going Diana will end up breaking something else in your room", he says as he grabs my hand. "I already have to make you another bed I'd hate to add your marble tub to the list."

I slap him across his chest laughing, "You break my tub and I'm breaking the bed in the Fortress."

Kal laughs, "You can try my little Amazon."

"Oh I will", I say as I kiss his lips.

BEEP, BEEP the Justice League com rings.

Kal and I both sigh as his head hits the rumble of my bed while mine hits his chest.

"Superman here", he replies.

"Hey Big Blue", I hear the Flash's voice. "Did you ever find Diana?"

I can hear both him and Green Lantern chucking in the background.

"Hi boys", I say as I start to kiss Kal's chest.

"Why hello princess", Hal says as he fights to keep from laughing. "How was your evening?"

Kissing up to Kal's lips I climb atop him.

"It was earth shaking", I reply as I look into Kal's eyes as I watch them turn red.

"Oh Rao, you will be the death of me woman", he hisses as I grind my hips atop his rock hard abs.

"Did you say something Big Blue?" The Flash asks.

"No", Kal says as I tease him with kisses. "Is there a problem that requires our assistance?"

"No", Hal replies.

"Why are you calling us?" he asks.

"Well we haven't seen Batman in twelve hours", The Flash replies. "We thought you all might know where he was."

"His probably back in Gotham", I reply as I pin Kal's hands over his head.

Nether of them reply causing Kal and I to laugh.

"Give us" I ask looking at Kal.

"Two hours and we'll be back on the Watchtower", Kal replies as I gradually tease my hips above his making him moan.

"Oh we can handle things here", The Flash replies quickly.

"You guys just enjoy being together ok", Green Lantern replies. "We can handle things here."

"Are you sure?" I ask as I lower myself onto Kal moaning slightly.

"...Yes..." Hal says hoarsely. "I think I hear Star Sapphire call me."

"Yeah I hear Ira call me too", The Flash says as the com goes off.

We both laugh.

"Now where were we", I says as feel him inside me completely.

Kal growls low, "I think you were trying to..."

BEEP, BEEP the Wayne Manor.

Collapsing onto his chest I cuss, "By the accursed fates..."

"Superman here", Kal replies and a screen appears from Kal's armor.

Sliding off Kal I hid behind his large body using his cape to cover myself.

Peering over Kal's body at the screen I see Bruce wearing a black silk bathroom his hair disheveled.

"Look night?" Kal asks.

"You could say that?" Bruce replies as he looks over his shoulder. "I see you had one too Clark."

Kal blushes as he shifts slightly to look at me covering myself, "You could say that. The boys are looking for Bruce."

Bruce sighs, "I bet they were. I had to take Lois home. She got a little too drunk."

Peeking up from behind Kal I reply, "Oh my, is she alright?"

_"Bruce, where is Alfred?" a familiar female voice yells. "I have worked up an appetite."_

Kal and I both lay stunned as we both watch Lois come in to view on the screen.

"Lois!?" we both say in unison. "Bruce?!"

_"Oh I'll show you Lois", says a woman holding a whip. _

_ "Thanks Selina", Lois replies as they walk off with together."_

Both Kal and I raise our eyebrows before we both start laughing.

"Get it Bruce", I say smiling to Bruce's annoyance.

"Not another word", Bruce replies scowling. "At least I don't cause minor earthquakes."

"Minor earthquakes?" I ask.

".2 earthquake in the Mediterranean Ocean originating from a location near Themyscria,", Bruce replies as I blush from embarrassment.

"Oops", Kal replies. Maybe we got a little carried away."

"If you wont tell I won't", Bruce says.

_"Bruce are you coming Alfred made waffles", Lois yells._

Bruce and Kal share a wink before Kal replies, "Deal. Enjoy your breakfast Bruce."

"You enjoy your... "Bruce winks before the com goes off.

Kal turns to me smiling.

"Well Princess you have officially caused a minor natural disaster", Kal says smiling.

"Oh you can't blame it all on me farm boy", I says as he slides his cape slowly off my shoulders. "You were doing the trusting."

Kissing my shoulder he replies, "I was but you begged for more and I only live to sever my Princess."

Moaning slightly I gaze into his eyes reply, "I am yours?"

"Yes", he replies taking my hands placing them over his heart. "You have always been mine I was just too stupid to realize it."

"Well you are only a simple farm boy", I reply laughing.

"Oh", Kal replies as he pulls my hands around his body. "Well let this farm boy show his princess how much he loves her, only using his simple farm boy ways."

Feeling the warmth, the love pouring off of his body I smile.

"I love you Kal", I reply as I inch closer to his lips.

"And I love you", he replies as he claims my lips. "More than you will ever know."

Hiya guys. Still on the road back home :( but I did finish the final chapter of Admission. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Now on to something new. As you might not know my guilty movie pleasure is Conan( Old school) the Barbarian. I thought hmmm wouldn't it be interesting to place my favorite DC couple in the land of high adventure battling the evil Overlord Zod…. hehehe


End file.
